Sword Of Darkness
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang putri mahkota yang diketahui mempunyai kekuatan besar sehingga Sasuke menculiknya dari kerajaan. Naruto Uzumaki sang pendekar pedang tanpa sengaja menemukan Sakura yang sedang dikurung lalu ia menyelamatkannya. /"Sakura .."/"Sakuraa-chan"/"Sakura tunjukan kekuatanmu padaku"/"Sakura larilah aku akan membunuhnya"/"Na..ru..to .. Sa..su..ke.."/. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna , Mei dateng bawa fic baru yang jelek bin gajenes abis. Kali ini Mei bawakan tema Fantasy. Maaf banget kalo gak nyambung, kata-katanya gak dimengerti soalnya ini pertama kali bikin yang fantasy. Di Fic ini bakal banyak flashbacknya demi kelangsungan cerita. Oke jangan banyak cing-cong lagi mari kita simak.

Makasih sudah sudi membaca fic ini. Mei mengharapkan komen atau saran dari readers.

**Summary : Sakura adalah seorang putri mahkota yang diketahui mempunyai kekuatan besar sehingga Sasuke menculiknya dari kerajaan. Naruto Uzumaki sang pendekar pedang tanpa sengaja menemukan Sakura yang sedang dikurung lalu ia menyelamatkannya.**

**/"Sakura .."/"Sakuraa-chan"/"Sakura tunjukan kekuatanmu padaku"/"Sakura larilah aku akan membunuhnya"/"Na..ru..to .. Sa..su..ke.."/**

**Genre : Fantasy-Romantic**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisshimotto**

**Naruto-Sakura Slight Sakura-Sasuke**

**SWORD OF DARKNESS**

Prologue

_Dahulu kala terdapat sebuah desa yang memiliki banyak pendekar-pendekar yang hebat. Mereka sangat dikenal dan ditakuti oleh desa lain. Diantara pendekar-pendekar lainnya terdapat satu orang yang sangat kuat dan tangguh ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto keturuan klan Uzumaki. Dia sudah banyak mengalahkan banyak musuh dalam beberapa tebasan saja. Maka dari itu mendengar namanya saja sudah dibuat takut. _

_ Suatu hari Naruto berjalan kesebuah hutan belantara. Disana ia masuk ke gua karena ingin berteduh. Tiba-tiba mendengar suara tangisan perempuan, lalu Naruto menghampiri asal sumber suara. Ternyata disana ada seorang gadis berparas cantik yang sedang dikurung dan diikat. Naruto segera menolong gadis tersebut dan membawanya lari jauh dari tempat itu. _

_ Dan disinilah semuanya dimulai ..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sword Of Darkness_**

"Kakak bunga ini untuk kakak". Ucap anak laki-laki memberikan setangkai bunga mawar pada perempuan yang sedang duduk ditaman bunga.

"Terimakasih". Ia menyelipkan bunga tersebut ditelinga kanannya yang memberikan kesan manis.

"Kakak cantik sekali seperti bunga itu. Jika aku besar nanti aku akan menikahimu". Bocah itu mencoba merayu , perempuan itu hanya terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan anak ini.

"Kau harus tumbuh lebih besar lagi, jika kau sudah dewasa kau boleh menikah denganku". Ucap sang gadis yang berama Haruno Sakura melempar senyum termanisnya. Bocah laki-laki itu memajukan bibirnya menunjukan ekpresi kesal.

"Kau sangat lucu". Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambut bocah itu yang tadinya rapih menjadi berantakan.

"Sakura ... Sakuraaa ...". Teriak seseorang yang memekikan telinga sambil berlari-lari. Sontak yang dipanggilnya segera terperanjat.

"N-Naruto ? ".

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo kita pulang , ibuku memasakan sesuatu untukmu". Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Naruto oni-chan kau jangan seenaknya mengambil Sakura-san dariku". Bocah itu nampaknya kesal pada Naruto karena ia mengganggu momen romantisnya.

"Hey bocah kau ini masih kecil, mana mungkin Sakura menyukaimu". Bentak Naruto pada anak itu membuat sang bocah sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku menyukainya, siapa namamu?". Sakura sedikit membungkukan dirinya supaya sejajar dengan anak itu lalu mengusap air matanya.

"N-namaku Inari, hiks".

"Nama yang bagus, kau ini sangat tampan yah". Sakura mencoba menenangkan anak itu dengan merayunya membuat Inari terpesona dan kembali tersenyum.

"Hentikan Sakura itu sangat menjijikan, apa kau ini penyuka anak-anak hah!". Nampaknya Naruto sedikit iri , tentu saja iri belum ada wanita yang menyebutnya tampan. Kecuali ibunya, mungkin. "Ayo cepatlah aku sudah lapar". Akhirnya Naruto menyeret Sakura menuju rumahnya.

Skip Time

"Makan yang banyak yah Sakura".

"Terimakasih , obasan". Sakura langsung menyantap makan siangnya itu bersama keluarga Uzumaki.

"Naruto sejak kapan makan mu menjadi semanis itu, yang ayah tahu kau selalu blepotan". Ejek sang ayah yang bernama Minato. Naruto hanya memberikan deathglare pada ayahnya itu.

"Hahahaha seharusnya sesama laki-laki pasti mengerti kan Minato. Mana mungkin Naruto makan berceceran nasi dimana-mana kalau ada gadis cantik dirumah ini".

"Hentikan itu bu".

"Hahahahaha". Tawa dari kedua orang tua memang sangat membuat suasana semakin hangat. Sakura hanya memperhatikan mereka disertai tawa kecilnya. Lalu ia merunduk memandang kebawah.

"Ada apa Sakura?". Tanya Naruto.

"Maafkan kami Sakura, kami memang selalu seperti ini". kushina yang nampak berusaha menghentikan tawaan kerasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa obasan". Sakura kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain ...

Pasukan berkuda nampak berlarian menyusuri setiap sudut kota. Salah satu laki-laki lengkap dengan pedang kusanaginya turun dari kudanya. Lalu menghampiri salah satu pria yang sedang bermain judi.

"Kau tahu orang ini". laki-laki itu menunjukan selebar Foto sambil mengacungkan pedangnya pada pria itu yang diketahui bernama Ibiki.

"Ya , dia sang putri mahkota kerajaan Haruno". Terdengar tegukan beberapa saliva mengalir dari tenggorokan pria itu.

"Apa kau melihatnya ?".

Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak mengetahui apa-apa.

Pria itu lalu menurunkan pedangnya lalu memberi isyarat pada pengawal-pengawalnya.

Craashh ...

Satu tebasan mengenai orang itu hingga tergeletak tak berdaya. Pria itu kembali menaiki kudanya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Orang-orang disana nampak ketakutan melihat sekumpulan orang berkuda tadi.

"Sasuke-sama , kita kemana?". Ucap salah satu pengawalnya yang bernama Suigetsu.

"Kita ke barat".

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan pencariannya.

.

.

Sakura yang sedang duduk sendirian diteras rumah Naruto , ia tengah menatap sekitar pemandangan desa disana.

Naruto datang lalu duduk disamping Sakura, ia menyelaraskan duduknya hingga berdekatan dengan wanita bersurai pink itu.

"Arigatou , Naruto-san".

"Eh .. ". Naruto hanya menampilkan tampang bodohnya yang dibuat sekikuk mungkin.

"Jika kau tidak menyelamatkanku, mungkin aku sudah, mati"

"Hahahahhaa sudah lah Sakura kau tidak usah berlebihan". Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Selama seminggu ini aku sudah merepotkanmu juga kedua orang tuamu. Aku merasa berhutang budi padamu, Naruto".

"Aku melakukan ini karena kita harus saling menolong kan, kau tidak usah khawatir lagi pula jika kau pulang kau mau pulang kemana".

"A-aku tidak mau pulang. Aku - ".

Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cara mengajak Sakura ke tepi sungai.

Mereka berdua duduk dipinggir sungai, Sakura nampak malu-malu dihadapan pria tampan ini.

"Sakura lihat ini". Naruto menepuk tangannya sebanyak 5 kali.

Prok .. prok .. prok .. prok .. prok ..

Sakura yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sebelah. '_apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang_'. Batinnya

Srekk .. Sreekk ..

Semak-semak itu nampak bergerak-gerak menandakan ada sesuatu disana. Sakura menjadi terkejut hingga terperanjat ke pangkuan Naruto.

Blushh ...

"M-maafkan aku". Sakura turun dari pangkuannya. Lalu sesuatu ada yang keluar dari semak-semak itu. Seekor rubah oren berlari menuju Naruto lalu melompat kepangkuan Naruto. Sakura semakin ketakutan melihat hewan asing itu.

"A-apa itu? kau akan memakannya". Tunjuk Sakura pada hewan itu.

"Hahahhaa mana mungkin aku memakannya. Ini Kurama, sahabatku selain dirimu Sakura". ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus hewan itu.

"S-sahabat?". Kata Sakura dengan intonasi yang pelan sehingga tak terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Sentuhlah, dia sangat baik". Naruto memberikan hewan itu pada Sakura, perlahan sakura meraihnya walau tangannya sedikit gemetar karena hewan itu sedikit lincah.

"Ayolah kau jangan takut". Akhirnya ia berhasil memegang Kurama dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum ...

_ 'Naruto, sekali lagi terimakasih'_

Tanpa disadari seorang wanita tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"N-Naruto kun .. ". Gadis lavender itu bersembunyi diantara pohon, dia memang sering menguntit Naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menunjukan foto perempuan bersurai merah muda pada pria-pria yang sedang berkumpul disuatu desa.

Orang-orang disana menatap lekat pria bermata onyx gelap itu seolah-olah mengatakan tidak, karena mereka tahu siapa orang yang kini ada dihadapannya, dialah Sasuke krimanal tingkat S.

Sasuke pun memutar badannya meninggalkan tempat itu lalu orang-orang disana sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Sasuke telah menebas cepat orang-orang itu.

"Apa kita lanjutkan pencariannya Sasuke-sama?". Ucap pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut oren, Juugo.

"Kita cari dia sampai ketemu, hidup ataupun mati".

"Baik".

.

.

-at castle-

"Apa Sakura baik-baik saja, aku sangat merindukannya". Ucap sang ratu, Haruno Mebuki yang kini sedang didera kesedihan atas kehilangan putri sematawayangnya itu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku, anata. Sakura akan baik-baik saja percayalah padaku". Sang suami Haruno Kizashi menenangkan sang istri yang hampir setiap hari ia bersedih. Lalu ia memeluk erat sang istri.

~0~

_Dahulu saat istrinya mengandung Sakura, Kizashi melakukan percobaan pada istrinya yaitu memasukan sel nenek buyut keturunan Haruno yang melegenda. Diyakini memliki kekuatan yang luar biasa hampir setara dengan kekuatan dewa, mereka menjuluki 'Silver Devil'._

_ Kizashi begitu terobsesi sehingga ia diam-diam menyuntikannya pada istrinya. Ia ingin memiliki kekuatan itu untuk melindungi masyarakat desa dan kerajaannya. Namun semua yang diharapkan Kizashi tak sesuai dengan rencana. Sudah berbulan-bulan kekuatan itu masih saja belum terlihat di sang istrinya hingga ia melahirkan seorang anak. _

_Mereka berdua sudah putus asa dan melupakan hal itu. _

_Suatu hari saat Sakura berumur 5 tahun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sakura, rambutnya yang semula merah muda menjadi hitam dan mata emerland nya berubah menjadi hitam. Kizashi begitu terkejut melihat anaknya berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Mebuki dan Kizashi segera memeluk Sakura dan tiba-tiba wujud Sakura kembali seperti semula. _

_ Sejak saat itulah Sakura diperlakukan begitu istimewa. Mereka berdua merahasiakan kekuatan Sakura pada semua orang. Karena jika hal ini diketahui oleh orang lain maka keberadaan Sakura sangat terancam, bukan hanya Sakura bisa saja negri ini terancam._

_ Hingga hari itu tiba dimana Sakura diculik oleh seseorang yang mengetahui kekuatan Sakura. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke._

~0~

.

.

"Naruto mau kah kau .. mengajakku jalan-jalan?". ucap Sakura pada Naruto , sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai menyukai pria kuning jingkrak ini dibanding pria stoic itu.

'_Kau begitu hangat, Naruto. Berbeda dengan dia, matanya begitu menyeramkan. Laki-laki itu sangat ... menakutkan'_. Batin Sakura. Pria menyeramkan yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Sasuke.

Flashback

_Hari dimana Sakura diculik oleh Sasuke ...  
_

_Sakura yang sedang duduk santai dihalaman kastil,ia menemukan seekor kucing yang mati. Sakura adalah penyayang binatang, ia begitu sangat menyayangi binatang sehingga perasaan yang menyakitkan itu membangkitkan kekuatannya. Sakura memeluk kucing yang tak bernyawa itu tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar perlahan rambut merah mudanya berubah menjadi gelap, matanya menjadi hitam legam. Aura hitam muncul disekitar tubuh Sakura. _

_Tanpa disadari telah ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Sakura._

_ "Tidak salah lagi, kekuatan Haruno yang melegenda"._

_ "Benarkah itu Sasuke-sama. Anda tau dari mana?" kata Suitgetsu._

_ "Tentu saja Sasuke-sama tahu. Selama ini dia telah mencari-cari kekuatan itu, gadis itu sudah jelas keturunan Haruno dan ciri-cirinya pun sama. Rambut hitam serta aura yang menakutkan. Semua keturunan Haruno berambut merah muda kan. Apa kau mengetahuinya hey Suigetsu". _

_ "Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh". Ucap Suigetsu dengan nada tak terima dibilang tidak tahu._

_Sementara itu Sasuke sedang menghampiri Sakura yang tengah menggebu-gebu dengan kekuatannya itu. Sasuke menatap tajam gadis itu, Sakura pun menatap, menatap matanya yang penuh dengan seribu arti tersendiri. _

_Syuuutttt ..._

_ Saat itu juga Sakura telah kembali seperti semula lalu tubuhnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Kucing yang dipangkuannya pun terjatuh. Sasuke tak tunggu lama lagi ia langsung membawanya ala bridal style._

_._

_._

_ Sakura perlahan membuka matanya, pandangan yang sedikit kabur sekilas melihat bayangan seorang pria, ah tampan. _

_ 'Siapa dia, tatapannya ... tatapan itu .. sangat sulit diartikan'. _

_ "Akhirnya kau sadar juga". Sasuke pun buka suara._

_ "S-siapa kau?" sakura langsung bangkit namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Kaki serta tangannya diikat rantai ke tembok, ia dikurung oleh Sasuke. Bergerak sedikit saja itu menyakitkan karena rantai itu mengikat kencang gadis pink ini._

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Lepaskan aku". Sakura meronta dan berteriak pada Sasuke. "Ahhh .. sakit"._

_ Sasuke hanya memandang gadis itu. 'ah pemandangan ini begitu sangat menyenangkan'. Gumamnya. Ia pun menyeringai_

_ "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Cepat lepaskan aku"._

_ "Jangan terburu-buru, Hime. Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengetahui siapa diriku, Hm". Sasuke meraih dagu tirus Sakura, namun ia memalingkan mukanya. Bukan karena tak ingin melihat Sasuke namun ia tengah menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah._

_ "Sakura .. Sakura .. tatap aku"._

_ "D-dari mana kau mengetahui namaku?"._

_ "Semua orang mengenalmu, anata. Kau putri mahkota keturunan Haruno yang terkenal akan kecantikannya. Dan kini dia ada dihadapanku, ah betapa senangnya aku saat ini"._

_ "Siapa kau?". Bentak Sakura_

_ "Ah akhirnya kau mau mengetahuiku". Sasuke menarik paksa tubuh Sakura sehingga mereka saling berhadapan, begitu dekat hanya menyisakan beberapa senti saja. _

_ "Aku Uchiha Sasuke"._

_ Mata Sakura kini melebar setelah apa yang diucapkan pria itu, Sasuke adalah seorang penjahat criminal tingkat S, si pembunuh pengguna pedang Kusanagi._

_ "Kenapa kau menculiku. Apa jangan-jangan kau ... mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya"._

_ "Tepat sekali, aku begitu menyukaimu Sakura". cup ... Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Sakura. Ia meninggalkan Sakura yang ada didalam kurungan itu, tempat itu mirip seperti penjara namun ukurannya kecil._

_ Berminggu-minggu Sakura dikurung oleh Sasuke, keadaannya semakin memburuk. Bukan hanya fisik namun mentalnya pun kini jadi berubah. _

_ "Uchiha brengsekkk". Pekik Sakura_

_ Sasuke tak menggubris Sakura yang sedang berteriak-teriak itu._

_ "Sasukeeeeee sampai kapan kau menyekapku"._

_ "Berteriaklah Sakura, teriakanmu itu bagai nada indah ditelingaku, hm"._

_ "Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... ". _

_Syuutt ... Sakura sudah dipuncak kemarahannya. Ia kembali berubah menjadi hitam, tatapannya langsung ke satu orang, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Braaangg ... rantai yang mengikatnya hancur seketika._

_ "Sasuke-sama dia mengamuk, apa aku perlu menebasnya?". Ucap Suigetsu panik dicampur katakutan. Bagaimana tidak Sakura begitu menyeramkan._

_ "Biarkan dia Suigetsu". Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. pandangan Sakura langsung tertuju pada Sasuke ia langsung berlari menuju Sasuke. _

_Sasuke tak tinggal diam, dia menatap Sakura dengan mata Sharingannya. Saat hampir mendekati Sasuke ..._

_Syuuuttt ..._

_ Sakura kembali lagi ke semula, ia langsung ambruk dipangkuan Sasuke. _

_ "Good Sakura". ia membopong tubuh Sakura lalu kembali mengurungnya lagi. Sasuke sering memancing amarah Sakura seperti ini. entah berapa banyak rantai yang Sakura hancurkan._

_ "Aku akan segera menguasai dunia ini"._

Selang beberapa hari datanglah Naruto ke tempat itu lalu menyelamatkan Sakura yang tengah menangis. Saat Sasuke sedang tidak ada disana.

"Tenanglah jangan menangis aku akan menyelamatkanmu".

_._

_._

_._

**To Be Continue**

**Chap 1 beres, gimana minna masih ada yang kurang kah? Ceritanya gak nyambung ya. Huhuhuhu gomene .. doakan ya semoga cepet2 update.**

**Review ? silahkan **


	2. Chapter 2

Hampir setiap hari Naruto selalu berlatih, mengasah kemampuannya dalam berpedang. Walaupun ia sangat kuat namun semua itu bukan akhir, tapi Naruto terus berlatih supaya bertambah kuat.

Saat ini dia sedang berlatih pedang dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

"Hyaaa .. hap ... haaa ... ". Sesekali ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Naruto ... Narutoo". Sakura tengah mencari-cari Naruto kesemua ruangan rumahnya. Ia terus mencari si pemilik rumah itu dengan tangan membawa piring berisi makanan kecil. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menanyakan pada Kushina. Sakura menghampiri Kushina yang sedang duduk santai bersama Minato.

"Obasan, dimana Naruto?".

"Sakura , kau mencari Naruto? Dia ada dihalaman belakang, sedang berlatih". Jawab Kushina.

"Arigatou". Sakura membungkuk lalu ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Nee , Minato. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?". Kushina menyenggol pinggang Minato yang ada disampingnya, ia sedang membaca Koran.

"Hmm". Minato masih anteng dengan korannya.

"Hey kau memperhatikanku tidak-ttebane?". Kushina berkacak pinggang dihadapan Minato. Ia langsung melempar korannya kesembarang arah, jika sang istri sudah marah maka tamatlah sudah.

"I-iya maaf aku tidak memperhatikan mereka, Kushina".

"Huh". Kushina memalingkan mukanya seraya berkata. "Nampaknya Sakura mulai tertarik dengan anak kita".

Minato hanya bengong melihat tingkah sang istri.

"Apa kau tidak tahu-ttebane, dia itu putri mahkota Haruno".

"Ahhh yahh tentu saja. Kita sangat beruntung sekali". Ucap Minato namun masih setengah tidak mengerti.

.

Kini Sakura menyusuri ruangan rumah Naruto yang bergaya jepang kuno namun masih dibilang elegan dengan beberapa hiasan di dinding. Saat sakura menggeser pintu halaman belakang, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berlatih dengan pedangnya.

Pedang itu terayun ke sebuah kayu.

Craaashhh ...

Kayu itu hancur seketika. Betapa tajam sekali pedang itu membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding sampai pedang bermata satu itu bercahaya.

Prannggg ...

Piring yang dipegang Sakura terjatuh seketika sehingga konsentrasi Naruto buyar saat mendengar suara piring pecah. Makanannya berserakan dimana-mana, Sakura nampak bergetar dan memegang kepalanya.

"Eh Sakura sejak kapan kau disitu? Kemarilah".

Mata Sakura membulat seketika, tangannya bergetar hebat. Naruto yang menyaksikan itu menyimpan rasa penasaran sehingga ia berfikir untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sakura". Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, tapi dengan cepat Sakura menebas tangan Naruto hingga tubuhnya sedikit terdorong.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?".

Sakura kembali teringat dengan Sasuke yang selalu mengayun-ngayun pedang ke arahnya dan hampir memotong dirinya. Dan sepertinya Sakura begitu benci melihat pedang, karena ia teringat kekejaman Sasuke.

"Aaarghhhh , akan kubunuh kauuu". Nada Sakura berubah menjadi berat dan rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam, kukunya memanjang. Naruto merasa ada hal yang tidak beres pada Sakura.

"Kenapa Kau. Sakura sadarlah". Naruto tak tinggal diam ia segera menghampiri Sakura namun ia segera memukul perut Naruto hingga terpental beberapa meter. Pedangnya langsung terlepas dari tangannya.

"Ughh .."

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Sakura berlari kearah Naruto dan akan menendangnya. Tapi Naruto berhasil menghindari Sakura ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang Sakura lalu memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Hentikan Sakura, kumohon".

Syuuuuuutttt ...

Aura hitam itu perlahan memudar, rambutnya kembali seperti semula. Matanya yang hitam kembali lagi ke emerland.

Naruto tetap memeluk tubuh gadis ini. "Dia sangat kuat, bisa mengalahkanku hanya satu pukulan saja". Gumam Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakit diperutnya.

Kepala merah muda itu tiba-tiba merunduk dan pelukan Naruto berubah menjadi penahan agar tubuh Sakura tak jatuh. Yah Sakura pingsan.

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik".

Tiba-tiba Kushina dan Minato sudah ada dibibir pintu.

"Narutoooo-ttebane apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura hime?". Kini Kushina berubah menjadi sangat marah didapati sang anak sedang memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang dengan tubuh membungkuk karena pingsan. Tadinya mereka hanya ingin mengintipnya saja namun semua itu berubah setelah apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kyaaaa ibu , bukan itu. tidak seperti yang ibu bayangkan. Sakura berub .. kyaaaa". Kushina langsung menarik telinga anaknya itu. "Dasar mesummm-ttebane".

"Bukan bu bukan, dia hanya pingsan. Ibu tidak melihatnya dari awal".

"Sana masuk biar ibu membawanya kekamar".

.

.

.

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaa ..." teriak Naruto memekikan telinga.

"Apa kau tidak tahu Naruto?". Tanya Minato.

"Sungguh aku mengetahuinya dari kalian kalau Sakura adalah putri mahkota. Ya ampunn ini sangat memalukan aku selalu bertingkah bodoh didepannya". Naruto nampak sangat menyesal setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Contohnya ia selalu bercerita tentang dirinya, dan kekonyolan Naruto lainnya. Naruto orangnya sangat terbuka ia mudah sekali beradaptasi dengan orang baru. Maka tak heran jika banyak orang yang menyukainya, selain kuat dia sangat ramah.

"Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjadi berubah. Aku sempat takut melihatnya". Terlihat dari bicaranya Naruto berubah menjadi serius. "Dia sangat menyeramkan".

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, gadis secantik itu kau bilang menyeramkan? Mana sopan santunmu didepan seoran gadis, hah? Pantas saja kau belum mendapat pacar-ttebane".

"Sudahlah Kushina, kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan Naruto". Minato mencoba mengembalikan topic pembicaraan Naruto.

"Dia seperti-"

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu". Suara yang tak asing itu, Sakura menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ah Sakura. nanti aku bicara lagi bu, ayah". Naruto segera beranjak dari ruang keluarga dan mengajak Sakura keluar.

"Tch anak itu, aku harap Sakura tetap menyukai Naruto".

"Kau begitu mengharapkannya, Kushina"

"Ahhh sudahlah lupakan aku ingin tidur".

Blammm .. Kushina memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan tanpa perasaan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-sama sebaiknya hari ini kita istirahat dulu. Pencarian kita bisa dilanjutkan besok". Ucap Suigetsu.

Shrinngg ... pedang itu mengayun ke leher Suigetsu, keringat dingin bermunculan didahi putihnya itu.

Glek ...

"Jika kekuatan Sakura diketahui oleh orang lain maka tamatlah sudah misi kita. Kau jangan coba-coba mengelak Suigetsu". Lalu pedang itu diturunkan kembali ketanah. Kini mereka sedang berada dihutan belantara. Entah dimana itu, Sasuke sudah hampir berkeliling ke setiap tempat namun belum menemukan Sakura.

"Tapi menurutku apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu benar, kita harus menyimpan energi, jika kita kelelahan maka semuanya akan berantakan. Mengingat Sakura itu sangatlah kuat. Jika kita menemukannya juga belum tentu mudah karena dia sangat membenci .. "Perkataan Juugo terhenti ia sangat takut mengatakannya. "A-anda".

Nampaknya Sasuke tak bereaksi apa yang dikatan Juugo. Ia sudah berfikir setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia menghela nafas panjang.'syukurlah aku selamat'. Batin Juugo.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita bermalam disini. Simpan tenaga kalian semua dan jangan sampai kalian merepotkan aku".

"Baik sasuke-sama". Ucap mereka serempak.

Mereka mendirikan sebuah tenda ditengah hutan, sebagian dari mereka tengah mencari makanan dan air minum.

"Sasuke-sama". Suigetsu mencoba mengajak bicara tuannya itu.

"Hn".

"setelah difikir-fikir anda seperti remot pengendali".

"Apa maksudmu?". Sasuke menjawab dengan nada dinginnya yang khas. Yah uchiha memang seperti ini bukan?.

"Ketika Sakura berubah menjadi jelmaan dewi Haruno, Silver Devil aku melihat anda seperti mengendalikannya. Anda bisa menghentikan dan membangkitan kekuatan Sakura dengan melihat mata sharingan anda. Ini sungguh luar biasa sekali".

Sasuke mengernyikan dahinya, ia berfikir apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu benar. Lalu ia menyeringai.

"Kau benar, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. Aku semakin tidak sabar menunggunya lagi, ini seperti saling berhubungan. Besok kita harus mencarinya sampai ketemu aku akan segera menguasai dunia ini dan menjadi orang terkuat". Hasrat untuk mendapatkan Sakura begitu besar. Suigetsu menjadi semakin takut melihat orang ini begitu menakutkan.'setidaknya aku tidak mengatakan ini kalau Sasuke-sama menjadi semakin terobsesi'. Batin Suigetsu.

"Berani sekali orang itu telah mengambil Sakura dari tanganku. Kematianmu semakin dekat". Dan mata merah Sasuke langsung muncul.

.

.

"Maaf soal kejadian tadi pagi, Naruto". Ucap gadis pink itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura aku sudah melupakannya". Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menyusuri hutan bersama Sakura. Malam ini Sakura ingin melihat bintang jadi Naruto mengajaknya ke hutan. Disana ada tempat yang cocok untuk melihat bintang, ditambah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?". Tanya Sakura tanpa ragu, ia begitu terfikiran dirinya saat berubah menjadi 'Silver Devil' telah melukai Naruto. Tapi Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya ia takut Sakura merasa bersalah dan sakit hati.

"Kenapa harus takut pada seorang gadis cantik sepertimu, Sakura". Naruto melempar senyum termanisnya.

Saat itu pula jantung Sakura berdetak hebat saat Naruto mengatakan itu tak dipungkiri wajahnya yang putih itu memerah ditambah sinar bulan menerangi membuat semakin jelas.

"Ayo cepatlah Sakura". naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak cepat. Bagaimana tidak tangan Naruto memgang tangan Sakura.

Mereka pun tiba ditempat tujuan. Ditengah hutan terdapat hamparan padang rumput diantara pohon-pohon besar da nada sebuah batu besar ditengahnya. Ditambah pemandangan malam yang sangat indah bertaburan bintang dilangit.

"Whuaaahhhh indah sekali, bagaimana mungkin disini ada tempat yang sangat indah. Naruto apa kau sering kesini?". Sakura tak bisa menahan perasaannya ia langsung berlarian dan menangkap beberapa kunang-kunang yang berterbangan disana. Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang seperti anak kecil.

"Heyy Saakuraaa". Teriak Naruto karena Sakura berada jauh darinya.

"Iya Naruto". Jawabnya dengan semangat. Ia merasa tak sebahagia ini sebelumnya mengingat saat dikerajaan dulu Sakura tidak diperbolehkan keluar sembarangan apalagi sendirian. Dia sangat dikekang oleh orang tuanya. Senyum manis dan bahagia terpancar jelas diwajah cantik nan ayu itu.

"Yang aku tahu seorang putri itu sangat anggun". Perkataan Naruto hanya dibalas tatapan tajam Sakura. Naruto membalasnya dengan tawaan terpaksa sambil menggaruk kepalanya."Maaf .. maaf aku hanya bercanda". Ia pun berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Pegang tanganku". Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura pun menuruti keinginannya, ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura ia memanjat batu tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya hingga mereka berdua sampai dibatu besar itu lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Aku sering kesini kalau sedang bahagia".

"Eh ..". sakura tahu Naruto sedang bahagia bukan karena ada dirinya namun semua itu tak dapat membohongi hatinya. Naruto bahagia karena ada sesuatu hal, bukan karena ada aku disisinya, fikir Sakura.

"Saat ini aku menyukai seorang wanita". Ia berbicara tanpa memandang Sakura, pandangannya kini menghadap ke langit. Sakura semakin terkejut setelah apa yang dikatakan pria ini. saat ini Sakura sangat malu sekali pada Naruto.

Dan tidak salah lagi , Sakura berfikir wanita itu adalah dirinya.

"Oh ya kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau putri mahkota Haruno". Naruto mengganti topic pembicaraannya.

"K-kenapa kau t-tidak Tanya". Jawab Sakura dengan perasaan gugup yang masih dirasakannya.

"Ahahahha iya ya bodoh sekali aku ini". Naruto terlihat kikuk dihadapan Sakura.

"Naruto". Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan laki-laki blonde itu. lalu Naruto menoleh pada Sakura. kini jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sinar bulan menerangi dua orang itu membuat suasana semakin romantis.

"Arigatou". Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Tak lepas dari Naruto ia tengah menerjapkan kedua matanya heran campur aduk gugup karena wanita secantik Sakura sepertinya akan ehmm , mencium Naruto. Tiba-tiba

Boooooooooommmmmmm ... sebuah ledakan dan kepulan asap seketika meledak dihapadan mereka berdua. Yah kunai yang diikat dengan kertas peledak terlempar kearah mereka. Namun dengan cekatan Naruto dapat menghindari serangan mendadak itu.

Mereka pun langsung turun dari batu itu. Naruto tak melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura, ia mencari siapa yang berani melempar kunai kearahnya.

"Kau mencari aku?". Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut raven dan wajah ehm tampan muncul diantara pepohonan diikuti oleh pengawal-pengawalnya, yah benar dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya ...

"Sasuke-sama disini tidak ada air, bagaimana ini". ucap pria bergigi tajam, Suigetsu.

"Mana mungkin dihutan ini tidak air, cepat cari sampai ketemu".

"B-baik". Suigetsu lalu berlari ia hanya bisa mengumpat bosnya yang kejam itu. 'Lebih baik tidak makan seminggu daripada aku harus dicabik Sasuke'. Batin Suigetsu. Ia tak berhenti mencari-cari mata air, namun saat ia berjalan, Suigetsu menemukan sebuah hamparan padang rumput ditengah hutan.

"Tempat apa ini. disini bukan mata air. Haaahh dia?". mata Suigetsu seketika membesar saat matanya menangkap sesuatu objek. "Bingo ... kena kau".

Ia langsung memberitahu Sasuke setelah apa yang dia lihat.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, Naruto". Shriinggg pedang itu diayunkan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

"Siapa kau?". Teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan pedangnya pada sekumpulan orang itu. Sakura yang melihat pedang yang dipegang Naruto tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku akan melindungimu kau jangan takut".

"Hahahahaha tak kusangka orang yang mengambil Sakura adalah seorang pahlawan. Uzumaki Naruto, si pengguna pedang". oke nama Naruto begitu terkenal bahkan Sasuke pun tahu siapa dia, nama Sasuke hampir kalah tenar oleh nama Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu aku mengambil Sakura. aku hanya menyelamatkan dia dari kurungan".

"Aku yang mengurungnya, bodoh". Ucap Sasuke dengan nada angkuhnya. Mata Naruto melebar seketika. Ia baru tahu bahwa Sakura adalah tawanan Sasuke.

"Hey seperti itukah kau memperlakukan wanita. Akan kuhabisi kau". Perkataan Naruto memang bukan main, ia sangat marah mendengar Sakura adalah korban penindasan Sasuke.

Mata Sakura kini mengitam, rambutnya menjadi hitam. Sakura sudah terbawa emosinya, ia takut melihat Sasuke dan benci melihat pedang.

"Dia bukan wanita sembarangan. Coba perhatikan baik-baik. Sakura adalah 'Silver Devil' titisan leluhur dewi Haruno". Teriak Sasuke lantang.

Naruto kembali terkejut untuk kedua kaliinya. Saat ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi. Ia melihat tampilan Sakura. pegangan Naruto semakin mengeratkan tangan Sakura. Dan akhirnya mata Sakura kembali lagi menjadi emerland.

"Habisi dia". perintah Sasuke. Dan prajurit itu menyerang Naruto. Namun ia dapat melawannya dengan pedang.

Beberapa kilatan cahaya efek dari gesekan antara pedang-pedang terpancar jelas.

Prang ... prang ...

"N-Naruto , aku takut". Sakura bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah dibelakang Naruto ia langsung merebut Sakura dan membopongnya dengan paksaan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Sakura

"Sakuraaaaaaa". Naruto segera mengejar Sasuke yang mengambil Sakura tapi sayang ia kalah jumlah saat itu. Naruto ditahan oleh 2 orang dibelakang dengan memegang tangannya hingga pedang itu terjatuh dari tangan Naruto dan 3 orang didepan sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Kau main curaaaangg". Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah diatas kuda bersama Sakura. Naruto yang dikenal kuat itu mendadak lemah saat gadis cantik itu direbut kembali oleh Sasuke. Ia meronta-ronta.

"Kau berisik". Kata Juugo sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Naruto.

Craaaashh ... dengan mudah Juugo menusuk perut Naruto hingga tembus kebelakang.

"Arghhhhhhh .."

Craaaaasshh ... pedang itu dicabut dari perut Naruto dengan tanpa perasaan. Lalu Suigetsu melepaskan Naruto.

Bruukkk ... tubuh Naruto ambruk seketika.

"Narutooooooooooooo". Teriak Sakura histeris menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan itu disertai isak tangisnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Dan lagi rasa sakit ditubuh Naruto belum berakhir, Suigetsu menusuk kembali Naruto dengan pedang miliknya. Lalu mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian ditengah hutan dengan pedang yang masih tertancap diperutnya.

"Sa ...ku ..". dengan suara seadanya ia memanggil nama gadis pink itu yang sudah semakin jauh bersama pria yang bernama Sasuke. Ia telah berhasil mengambil Sakura dari Naruto.

"Ma .. af..kan ...a ..". perlahan pandangannya memudar , sedikit demi sedikit matanya tertutup. "Ku .. so".

Sesaat ia menutup matanya, Naruto melihat sekilas kaki seseorang didepannya. Dia menolong Naruto saat itu juga.

"Aku akan menolongmu".

**To be Continue ..**

**Pasti kalian udah nebak siapa orang yang nolong Naruto. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku akan menolongmu".Gadis itu segera membawa pria yang sedang tergeletak bersimpah darah.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu membawa Naruto ketempat paling aman.

Ya gadis yang menolong Naruto adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto sedang berbaring disebuah ranjang kecil. Ia membawa Naruto ketempat persembunyian yang jauh dari desa. Hinata membawa Naruto ketempat jauh dengan beberapa alasan.

Kini ia sedang menyembuhkan luka yang cukup dalam terutama dibagian perut dan dada. Ternyata Suigetsu menusuknya tepat di titik vital. Namun Hinata sedang berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan hanya menyentuhkan tangan kirinya tepat diluka itu.

Hinata menutup kedua bola matanya dan sebelah tangannya membentuk sebuah segel. Seketika itu juga cahaya putih langsung terpancar ditangan kirinya.

"Nghh ..". Rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir Naruto. Jika saja Hinata tak menemukan Naruto mungkin nyawanya sudah tak dapat ditolong. Ini sebuah keberuntungan.

"Bertahanlah Naruto-kun, aku akan segera menyembukanmu". Beberpa tetesan keringat mengalir didahi gadis cantik ini. Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini memang cukup menguras energi, ya walaupun ia sedang tidak melakukan lari keliling lapang.

"Naruto, aku selalu mengawasimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan ini tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya, aku ..aku ..men-"

"Nghh .. ". Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat mengatakan perasaannya, Naruto kini mulai menggerakan beberapa inchi tubuhnya. Hinata berhasil menyembuhkan setengah luka Naruto. Senyuman itu tersungging diwajah putih Hinata, ia merasa senang Naruto dapat disembuhkan.

"Apa kau sudah sadar"

"….".

"Belum ya".Wajahnya kembali tertunduk."Maaf aku terlambat Naruto". Lirih Hinata.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendekam dipenjara Sasuke. Terakhir kali ia dikurung, Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura sangat kasar. Saat ini Sakura begitu ketakutan, ia duduk disudut ruangan menjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Triiing … pedang itu diayunkan ke penjara besi sehingga menimbulkan suara dentingan yang cukup keras.

"Sakura". Sasuke memanggil-manggil nama Sakura dengan tampang memelas dan ehmm, seksi.

Triiing …

"Sakura …"

Triiing ….

Sakura semakin gemetar ketakutan, ia memegang kedua telinganya.

Triiing …

"Sakuraa …."

"Sakuraa, tatap aku Sakura". Sasuke mencoba memanggilnya dengan sangat lembut, kali ini ia tak akan menyakiti Sakura lagi. Ia bersikap baik kali ini karena ada maksud dibalik itu.

Sasuke tak lupa mengaktifkan Sharingan kebanggannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura yang masih saja tertunduk sambil memegang kedua telinganya.

"Sakura, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Lihat aku sekarang".

Sepertinya Sakura sedikit mempercayai pria tampan ini. Walau dalam hatinya ia sangat membenci Sasuke.

Sedikit kepala merah muda itu terangkat. Sasuke masih tak melepas pandangannya.

"Ya begitu Hime". Sasuke memasukan tangannya diantara besi-besi itu seakan meraih Sakura.

Dan akhirnya sakura mau mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

Shriiingg …

Mata Sharingan Sasuke seolah ada sambungan khusus dengan mata Sakura. Saat itu pula mata Sakura menjadi hitam, lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Jika Sasuke berkedip maka Sakura pun mengikutinya seolah-olah dia terhipnotis.

"Kemarilah Anata. Datanglah padaku".

Lalu gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Datanglah padaku, ya seperti itu Hime".Dan Sakura kini berada dihadapan Sasuke. Mereka hanya dihalangi oleh jeruji besi. Sasuke menyentuh lembut pipi mulus nan putih Sakura lalu beralih ke dagu tirusnya.

"Kau sangat cantik Hime". Entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke saat itu ia mencium lembut bibir tipis Sakura.

Mata Sakura membulat seketika, jantungnya bedetak sangat kencang dan Sasuke masih belum melepaskan ciumannya.

Rambut, kuku Sakura kembali menjadi hitam. Kini penampilan Sakura juga berubah yang semula memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan kini berubah menjadi pendek dan berwarna hitam, beberapa efek kilatan cahaya hitam menyelimutinya.

Dua benda hitam muncul dipunggung Sakura dan membentang kesamping, itu adalah sayap. Kini penampilannya semakin menyeramkan dari sebelumnya ia nampak seperti malaikat kematian. Ya sepertinya dia menjadi Dewi Haruno alias 'Silver Devil' sepenuhnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat tampilan Sakura saat ini. Lalu ia melepaskan ciumannya. Ia berjalan mundur dengan jalan terseok-seok namun tatapan Sasuke masih tak lepas dari Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya menampilkan mata hitam yang menakutkan itu seperti Sharingan milik Sasuke namun warnanya hitam.

'Mungkin aku telah membangkitkan kekuatan Sakura dengan Sharinganku. Ini seperti saling terhubung. Aku masih belum mengerti tapi yang penting saat ini aku harus melakukan sesuau agar Sakura ada dipihaku'. Fikir Sasuke.

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Sasuke. Pria itu semakin ketakukan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat mungkin ia fikir Sakura marah atas perlakuan kasarnya. Tapi semua itu salah, jeruji besi itu meleleh seketika menjadi cair. Ini adalah salah satu kekuatan yang dimiliki Sakura.

"Sakura !". Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa takutnya sehingga ia berteriak .

"Ti-Tidaaaaakkk".

"Ada apa Sasuke-sama".

"Sasuke-sama kau tidak apa-apa?".

Suigetsu dan Juugo berdatangan kesumber suara. Mereka mendengar teriakan tuannya yang meminta tolong. Ya kedengarannya Sasuke tidak meminta tolong tapi mereka sudah mengerti tuannya itu seperti apa. Mereka tau kalau Sasuke berteriak histeris berarti dia meminta tolong.

Sasuke menunjuk kearah Sakura dengan tangan bergetar, tubuhnya kini ambruk karena ketakutan. Suigetsu dan Juugo mengikuti pandangan Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hantuuuu !" teriak mereka berdua(Sui-Juu)

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan melayang kearahnya lalu turun dan menghadap ke Sasuke. Ia membungkukan setengah badannya seraya berkata.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku Uchiha -Sama". Ucap Sakura dengan nadanya yang berat, suaranya juga ikut berubah sesuai dengan tampilannya. Tubuh Sakura kini diambil alih oleh jelmaan Dewi Haruno.

Cup ..Sakura mencium punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Hmn". Sasuke menyeringai ..

.

.

**Hari ke 5**

"Jika Naruto sudah sadar aku akan membuatkan ramen kesukaannya". Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan ia sesekali membetulkan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Pandangan Hinata tak lepas dari sosok pria yang tengah berbaring lemah itu, dia masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda.

Hinata menatap pedang yang masih ada bercak darah Naruto yang sudah mengering. Ia tak membersihkan pedang itu. Diambilah pedang tersebut.

Selang beberapa detik pedang tersebut bersinar, sedikit demi sedikit panjang pedang itu bertambah, tidak bukan hanya bertambah panjang pedang itu berubah menjadi 3 cabang seperti Shuriken milik ayahnya namun ukurannya lebih besar.

"Hi ..na ..ta ..". suara dengan nada paraunya, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya lalu ia memanggil nama gadis itu yang sedang membelakanginya. Hanya melihat dia dari belakang Naruto tahu gadis itu adalah Hinata, teman Naruto didesa.

Hinata tersentak campur bahagia. Ia meletakan pedang itu lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau bangun Naruto, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu". Ucap Hinata penuh kesenangan, tak dipungkiri air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dari pipi chabby-nya. Hinata memeluk pria pujaan hatinya.

"Aku dimana, Hinata?".

"Kau berada dihutan yang tak jauh dari penyerangan malam itu, Naruto. Aku yang menolongmu".Ucap Hinata tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih banyak, jika kau tidak menyelamatkan aku mungkin aku sudah mati".

"Jangan dulu berterima kasih Naruto, itu terlalu cepat".Gadis itu semakin mengratkan pelukannya tangan kekar milik Naruto meraih tubuh gadis lavender itu.

"Ah Sakura… aku harus menyelamatkan dia". ia langsung terhentak.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, kini ia beralih menatap pria berkumis tiga itu. Mata itu tak dapat dibohongi kalau Hinata sedikit kecewa, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Hinata berjalan menjauhi pria itu lalu ia meraih sesuatu yang tergeletak ditanah.

Shriiinggg ..pedang bermata 3 tiga itu diayunkan keatas oleh Hinata. Wanita itu berjalan kerah Naruto seraya berkata.

"Selamatkan Sakura sekarang juga , aku sudah memperbaiki pedangmu". Pedang itu tersenyum sambil memandang Hinata dengan penuh arti tersendiri.'_Hinata sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimaksih. kau terlalu baik untukku_'.Batinnya.

**~Ditempat Lain~**

Shriiingg …

Pedang hitam yang membentang panjang muncul secara tiba-tiba ditangan Sakura. Ia langsung menodongkan kepada warga-warga desa yang tak berdosa.

"Serahkan benda-benda berharga kalian". Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul disamping Sakura. Oh ya Sasuke berhasil menaklukan kekuatan Sakura bahkan ia sudah menguasainya. Sakura dijadikan alat oleh Sasuke untuk melakukan kejahatan.

"I-itu tuan U-Chi-ha ..". ucap salah satu penduduk yang kini sedang dilanda ketakutan oleh Sakura yang menyeramkan ditambah pria jahat bernama Sasuke.

"Maafkan kami tuan, kami tidak mempunyai apa-apa". orang-orang itu mengakui yang sebenarnya. Sasuke tak menunggu lama lagi ia hanya memberi isyarat pada Sakura.

Craaasshhh ..

"Hahahahahaha .. sembahlah Uchiha-sama". Ucap Sakura yang nampaknya menikmati kegiatan bunuh-membunuhnya.

"Hancurkan tempat itu dan ambil semua barang-barangnya". Perintah Sasuke pada anak buahnya. Ia akan mengambil semua emas ditoko itu.

Kini kota itu sudah kacau karena ulah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melihat kekuatan Haruno yang melegenda itu, Sakura lakukan".

"Baik Uchiha-sama".

Sakura terbang tinggi keatas langit. Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap menjauh ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Sakura seperti menjatuhkan sebuah bola hitam , selang beberapa menit saat menyentuh tanah.

'Dhuaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ….'

Sebuah ledakan yang dahsyat menghacurkan kota kecil itu hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan melindunginya.

"Kerja bagus hime. Setelah ini kita akan kesuatu tempat, aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu". Ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan. Entah rencana jahat apalagi yang akan disusun Sasuke.

**Skip Time **

Mereka telah sampai ditempat yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke. Tempat itu adalah kerajaan Haruno. Ya itu adalah tempat tinggal Sakura.

Nampaknya tingkah laku Sakura menjadi tak karuan saat melihat istana megah itu. Ia merasa kenangan-kenangan disana teringat. Sepertinya separuh diri Sakura mulai sadar, terbukti dari matanya yang semula hitam kembali menjadi emerland terang. Namun penampilannya tetap tak berubah.

"Haahh ti..daakkk .. ayah .. ibu..". ucap Sakura ketakutan. Sasuke segera bertindak cepat ia langsung memandang Sakura dengan Sharingan-nya.

Shriiingg ..

"Aaaaaaaa …. .." teriakan penuh kesakitan dari jiwa Sakura yang terdalam lalu ia kembali lagi ke mode jahatnya, matanya menjadi hitam lagi seraya berkata.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-sama".

"Ini sangat menyenangkan". Ucapnya penuh rasa kebahagiaan.

"Hancurkan tempat itu beserta isinya sekarang juga".

"Baik Uchiha-sama".

Sakura langsung menuju istana itu, Sasuke dan segerombol anak-buahnya mengikuti dari belakang.

'Dhuaaaaarrrr ".

Beberapa ledakan menghancurkan beberapa bagian bagunan megah itu, orang-orang disana berlarian kalang-kabut. Mereka ketakukan menyaksikan perempuan yang menyeramkan itu.

"Haruno-sama kita diserang". Ucap salah satu pengawal melapor kejadian itu pada sang raja.

"Siapkan senjata kita kerahkan semua tentara-tentara. Lalu selamatkan orang-orang yang masih hidup terutama para orang tua dan anak-anak". Haruno Kizashi memerintah pengawalnya. Sebagai pemilik tahta kerajaan Haruno ia bertugas melindungi rakyatnya beserta orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Anata, s-siapa orang yang menyerang istana kita?". Ucap Haruno Mebuki, ibunda Sakura yang kini sedang dilanda ketakutan. Ah apa penderitaan ini belum berakhir setelah kepergian anak semata wayangnya. Bersabarlah wahai ratu.

"Entahlah aku juga belum tahu. Seingatku kita tidak punya musuh, mungkin hanya pemberontak saja".

"Aku harap begitu". Sang suami segera mendaratkan pelukannya, tak sadar air mata kesedihan itu mengalir kembali dari mata sang Ratu.

'Dhuaarrr …'

Kedua sepasang suami istri itu tersentak kaget saat tembok dibelakangnya runtuh seketika. Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua, bagaimana tidak dihadapannya menampakan seorang perempuan yang tak asing lagi. Dialah Haruno Sakura, putri mereka.

"Sakura…?". Ucap kedua orang itu.

"Ya , apa kalian terkejut melihat Sakura yang sekarang?. Aku telah berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan Sakura. Bahkan aku telah menguasainya". Ucap Sasuke dihapan kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin . Dia bukan anaku. Sakura tidak seperti ini". teriak Haruno Mebuki.

"Aku tahu siapa kau". Kizashi memberi jeda pembicaraannya. "Kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke , klan yang memiliki Sharingan terkuat".

"Hm .. aku merasa terhormat oleh anda yang mulia. Terimakasih sudah memujiku, tapi saat ini aku tidak tertarik olehmu".

"Aku tahu sekarang kau lah yang menculik anakku. Kau mengetahui kukuatan Sakura dan memanfaatkannya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Uchiha Sasuke". Kizashi sudah tak mampu membendung amarahnya. Ia hampir menghajar Sasuke namun ditahan oleh istrinya.

"Hentikan itu, kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri". Ucap Mebuki menahan sang suami, kini ia beralih menatap sang putri, Haruno Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

"Sakura, sadarlah ini ibu nak. Ibu tahu kau marah karena ibu selalu mengekangmu, ini semua salah ibu. Kumohon kembalilah pada ibu, hiks".

Syuuuuutt ...

Nampaknya Sakura kembali dengan ditandai matanya kembali seperti semula, bahkan ia sempat berkata pada ibunya.

"Ibu maafkan aku". Sayang Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura kembali mengendalikannya. Jiwa Sakura dapat kembali jika ia mendapat sesuatu hal yang menyentuh hati, seperti saat ini. yah ibunya ...

Syuuuuuuutt ...

"Sudahlah Sakura kau jangan dengarkan mereka. Kedua orangtuamu sangatlah jahat mereka yang selama ini mengurungmu, menyembunyikanmu, membuatmu menderita. Dan sekarang saatnya untuk membalas dendam". Ucap Sasuke memerintah. "Habisi mereka berdua".

Craasshhh ...

"Aghhh ...".

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

Ibu dan Ayah telah mati ditangan anaknya sendiri, sungguh ironis bukan. Saat Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya, Kizashi sempat berkata pada Sakura.

"Hancurkan mata kirinya"..

Sakura sempat sadar saat itu.

'Ayah maaf, aku juga tak menginginkan ini'.

Bruukk ...

Kedua sepasang suami istri ambruk seketika dihadapan Sakura. Jiwa Sakura tak mampu menahan semua. Ia kembali lagi menjadi 'Sakura' biasa.

"Tidaaaaakk Ayah Ibu ... hiks".

"Kerajaan ini miliku .. akulah Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran Sharingan terkuat, hahaha".

.

.

.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Naruto?".

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau jangan khawatirkan aku Hinata. Lagipula lukaku .. aaahhh". Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena lukanya belum benar-benar sembuh. Ia terjatuh ketanah namun dengan cekatan Hinata segera meraihnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja".

"Tidak, aku akan segera menyelamatkan Sakura". Naruto memang keras kepala, sudah tahu lukanya belum sembuh betul.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana Sakura berada?". Ucapan itu sukses membuat Naruto terdiam. Dia mau mencari Sakura kemana?.

"Aku akan mencarinya sampai ketemu".

"Itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku tahu dimana dia berada". Ucap Hinata disertai senyum manisnya. Munculah semburat merah dipipi pemuda berkumis 3 itu. Ia hanya membalas senyuman hambarnya pada gadis bersurai indigo itu.

**To Be Continue**

**Maaf banget telat updatenya, soalnya Mei lagi sakit nih. Mei gak mau fic aku jadi tambah berantakan kalo otaknya lagi pusing. Udah mah jelek berantakan, banyak typo lagi hahhh sudahlah lupakan. Nah loh kok malah curhat sih.**

**Ada yang curiga gak Hinata juga sama-sama punya kekuatan? #Enggak .. huhuhu**

**Oke kali ini Mei mau balas review dari readers.**

**Uzumaki-irat** , kalo soal pair aku usahakan sasusaku . tapi awalnya sakunaru.

**FiaaATiasrizqi** iya ini udah berlanjut ke chap 3 loh. Hehe oke deh Mei usahain SasuSaku NaruHina, soalnya Mei Fans SasuSaku juga :D XD.

**Ae Hatake** oke makasih atas sarannya Ae-san :D . Mei buat banyak adegan perkelahiannya disetiap chapter.

** cindy. elhy1** arigatou cindy-chan :D. ini udah update kok. Makasih udah review

**kitsune** hmmmm gimana ya, palingan Mei mengubah pedang Naru jadi lebih kuat karena dikasih kekuatan sama Hinata. Kalo samehada gimana ya ,,, huaaa gomene kitsune-san Mei udah terlanjur bikin pedang bermata 3.

**NamikzeARES** ini udah berlanjut kok J

**ikalutfi97** hahaha aku seneng Sasuke yang OC , jahat-jahat gimana gitu. Soalnya Mei terinspirasi dari episode yang Danzo ituloh. Naruto nyelamatin Sakura dari serangan Sasuke. Sumpah bencii deh saat itu sama Sasu. Tapi Mei tetep sayang Sasu #Dihajar Sakura :D

**sun. yoshono** .. yoo ini juga berlanjut :D XD

**purcherry** hehehe iya gimana yah. Soalnya kalo dibikin chapter buat flashbacknya aja jadi gak nyambung sih menurut aku. Hehehe gomenasai .. Mei Cuma bisa segini :'(

**Galura no Baka lucky** hmmm kayaknya diakhir menjadi SasuSaku deh. Lain kali log in ya :D

**** reza. putraw.**79** huweee aku gak ngerti :( gak ada Himura Battosai/ Himura Kenshin

**Liteace** wokeehh ini update kilat buat para readers tercinta , hihihi :D

**Guest **awalnya NaruSaku :) di akhir jadi SasuSaku.

**Makasih semua yang udah review fic Mei. Semoga kalian mau review lagi mueheheh#ngarep. Dan juga buat para silent readers makasih udah baca fic Mei. Jaa nee di chap selanjutnya.**

**Jangan lupa ripiu :D**


End file.
